Actuated mirror arrays are useful for one component in the modulation of light intensity wherein the beam reflected from each mirror is modulated by the flux of such beam passing through a slit aperture, as disclosed in Ser. No. 07/429,987 and Ser. No. 07/448,748. As described therein, the flux is controlled by the orientation of the mirror relative to the aperture. A piezoelectric actuator has been disclosed for actuating each mirror in response to an electrical sign applied to each actuator. The electrical signal is commensurate with the degree of modulation desired. The control circuitry for the actuators has been described in Ser. No. 07/504,125. Several examples of piezoelectric actuators and mirror arrays constructed therefrom are disclosed in Ser. No. 07/494,579.